


Warm water and bubbles

by Aeris444



Series: Another walk of life [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin doesn't want to go and play in the pool with everyone





	Warm water and bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440529 - Needs to be read first. Not betaread

  


“You don’t go swimming?” Percival asked as they watched some of the guest playing in the water, splashing each other, trying to drown Arthur playfully. 

  


As Percival had said after having helped Merlin with the sunscreen, he had stayed next to Merlin and he had helped him again put some cream on his back. 

  


“I… I’m not that fond of playing in the water… I prefer to relax.”

  


“I see…”

  


Percival stood up and Merlin thought he was going to join the other in the pool but he faced Merlin and held out his hand towards Merlin.

  


“If you want to relax, let me show you something.”

  


Merlin barely hesitated before taking Percival’s hand. Afterall, it was not everyday that you were spending the afternoon with the best friend of the Prince. And Percival had been really fun to talk to.

  


As they walked around the pool, Percival didn’t let go of Merlin’s hand. They went to the garden and Percival led them toward a small outhouse.

  


“Where are we going?”

  


“You’ll see. It’s not a place Arthur shows to everybody but I told me where he hides the key!” Percival explained as they reached the building. It looked like a small cottage with what looked like a conservatory on the side. Merlin couldn’t really see more as Percival lead them to the back to find a key hidden under a pot. 

  


“Come inside!” Percival beckoned as he opened the door. 

  


The inside of the building was dark but Percival didn’t bother to turn the lights on as he took Merlin’s hand again to lead him toward the conservatory...which was in fact an indoor pool. And next to it, a smaller round one. 

  


“Fancy some relaxing time?” Percival asked as he pushed some buttons on the wall revealing the smaller pool to be a hot tub.

  


“I… Why not.” Merlin answered, a little bit flustered at the idea of sharing the hot bath alone with Percival.

  


Percival who went in first and once again held out his hand towards Merlin.

  


Merlin took it and joined Percival. The water was comfortably hot and bubbling around his shins. He looked around and went to sit in front of Percival.

  


If he was honest with himself, Merlin had to admit Percival was really attractive and he seemed to be interested in Merlin. But it felt so surreal that a man as handsome, part of the nobility would be interested in someone as… unremarkable as Merlin.

  


“It feels great doesn’t it?” Percival asked after a few seconds of silence.

  


“Yeah… I suppose it has its perks to be the Prince’s best friend.”

  


“Yes, it has… But I hope you’re not here with me just for that.”

  


Percival’s remark surprised Merlin. He had never imagined that the guy could think Merlin was following him because he was Arthur’s friend.

  


“No, not at all! I… I liked talking to you earlier and you helped me and…”

  


“Then, would you come here?” Percival asked, looking at the place next to him in the tub.

  


Merlin blushed furiously. So was Percival really hitting on him? Merlin supposed there was only one way to know so he moved and sat next to Percival.

  


“Better?” he asked, teasing a little.

  


Percival smiled and gently put his arm around Merlin’s shoulder.

  


“Now it’s perfect.” He said before putting a gentle kiss on Merlin’s temple.

  


Merlin who wasn’t sure warm water and bubbles were enough to help him relax now. 


End file.
